User blog:Twihard-fanpire/Grace's Story Chapter 2 (Twihard-fanpire fanfiction)
Once again, this is just fanfiction, written truly for fun and no harm was meant in the creation of it. This is Chapter 2 of my fanfiction, so be sure to read chapter 1 and the preface if you haven't already. Hope you enjoy this but please, refrain from leaving hate mail. Enjoy! :) 2. Party The little red house gradually began to fill with more and more people- or was it just because the people were getting bigger? Yeah, it was definitely just the people getting bigger. In front of me were four men, all of which had to be at least six feet tall. The middle one seemed vaguely familiar… “Hey guys,” Rachel greeted them, “Jake, do you remember Grace? Rebecca and I babysat her when you two were little.” I remembered him now. Jacob Black, the twin’s younger brother, who was only a little older than me. When did he get so big? He was always bigger than me but I’d never imagined him ever getting that big… I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I almost missed his question. “How’re you doing, Grace? It’s been a while.” “Well, I’ve just been kinda busy lately,” I said truthfully because I was busy, he just didn’t need to know why and what for. “It’s good to see you though!” “Good to see you too… Oh, I should probably introduce you to the guys so you’re not totally lost,” Jacob chuckled. “This is Quil, and Embry, and Paul,” he said, gesturing to each as he called their name. Each of them, including Jacob, had short black hair, dark eyes, and seemed to be extremely and impressively muscular under the clothes they wore. Jacob was the tallest, closer to seven feet tall than six, but they all were huge compared to me at only five foot seven. And I had always thought I'' was tall! More people eventually came, Sam and Emily with her niece Claire, who seemed to be very fond of Quil, Quil’s Grandfather Quil Atera Sr., some other rather large looking boys, Collin and Brady were two of the names I caught, and the Clearwater family, consisting of Sue Clearwater, her daughter Leah, and her son Seth, who was cute, really cute. He had to be about my age but he too, like most of the boys on the Quileute Reservation nowadays, seemed ''huge. The pizzas arrived and at first I thought they were kidding, because laid in front of me on the table had to be about ten mega-sized pizzas. I must have stood there, looking as shocked as I felt because Rachel laughed as she joined me in front of the table. “What? Is your favorite not on the table, or did you think that we were gonna force feed this all to you?” she teased. “Don’t look so surprised. These boys can scarf down amazing amounts of food.” And sure enough, she was right. The pack of boys managed to devour about nine of the ten huge pizzas, I estimated. The “normal” people, like me, must have gotten less than a full pizza’s worth though, but I wasn’t complaining- I was stuffed. Our little party continued on but tended to flow onto the porch after we ate because the group was so big. We all talked and joked around for quite some time. I formally met Rachel’s boyfriend, Paul, who was a little bit of a troublemaker but super nice to me. I shot Rachel a quick thumbs up of approval when Paul wasn’t paying attention. That sparked a snort from Jacob, who got a vicious glare from Rachel. I giggled too, unbelieving that Rachel could be scary when necessary, because I had never seen it growing up. We continued to talk, but I kept getting the feeling that I was being watched, so I peeked out of the corner of my eye to see what was up. Sure enough, someone was watching me- Seth. I hardly knew him but I did feel an attraction to him and not the normal annoyance I should have felt since someone was staring. Think rationally, ''I commanded myself. There was no chance that he could feel the same way about me- I was totally average. My skin was a fair pink color, which looked pasty compared to the group’s golden tone, curly brown hair, and blue eyes, my favorite feature, that changed from icy gray-blue to a blue-green color, depending on what I wore. He couldn’t be watching me because he thought I was cute, he must just think I’m weird. Right about then, people started breaking off, going their separate ways but not necessarily home. I saw Rachel and Paul head off towards First Beach along with a couple of others. Suddenly, it was just Seth and I (he was still staring, by the way) on the porch and the quiet that followed was getting really awkward, really fast. I decided, since he didn’t seem to want to talk first, that I would break the silence. “Hey, I don’t think we really met yet, but I’m Grace,” I said, hoping that sound would make him stop staring. Thankfully it worked. “Yeah, I guess we didn’t really meet yet, I’m Seth,” he replied, still in a slight daze. “You wanna go walk on the beach? It looks really cool right about now.” Was he flirting? I couldn’t tell, but I knew an opportunity when I saw one. Even if he didn’t like me, it would still be nice to know another face on the reservation if I came back. The fact that he was really cute helped in the decision making process too… “Sure!” I responded, a little too enthusiastically. He didn’t seem to notice my excitement, but I sure caught his. My answer seemed to make his eyes light up. I was thrilled. Maybe he really did like me. ''Only one way to find out, ''I thought. “Let’s go!” We walked along the side of the house, close enough that I could feel the heat radiating off his skin, to the faded path that leads to the beach. I could remember being little and demanding to get piggyback rides to and from the beach but the twins didn’t seem to mind. They used to time each other to see who was faster carrying me. Remembering such happy times made me laugh a little which caused a puzzled look to cross Seth’s face. “What’s so funny?” he asked in a tone that had equal parts curiosity, humor, and worry. “Oh, just remembering things from when I was littler. I used to demand piggyback rides from the twins down this trail when they used to watch me,” I told him. I wish I hadn’t, but it felt oddly comfortable to tell him. If it had been another of my friends, I probably would have been beyond embarrassed. I looked backwards to Seth to catch his reaction. No hysterical laughter or mocking, he just smiled a heart-stopping smile. I paused unknowingly, staring like a moron at the beautiful person behind me. He didn’t seem to notice my stop so he kept on walking, eventually bumping into me, but with a smaller impact than I would have thought possible for a person of his size. I started to tumble, but two strong arms caught me before I could fall, pulling me close to his warm body. Electricity seemed to envelope me, seeping all the way down to my bones. Instinctually, I gasped pulling away from his hot embrace, though another voice inside me wanted to stay in his grasp forever. “Sorry about that,” Seth apologized, embarrassed. “I didn’t realize that you stopped soon enough. I didn’t mean to knock you over.” ''Hmm, I thought, ''had he felt that jolt too? ''Well, if he had, he wasn’t about to tell me now. “S’okay,” I managed to say, still in shock. We walked the remaining length of the pathway, ending up on the sand of the beach. There was a bonfire set up around a circle of bleached white driftwood where the majority of the kids from the Black’s house had gone. It was surprisingly cold for a late August night, so I chose the log closet to the fire and Seth sat next to me. We had walked in right as one of the older kids started to tell a ghost story. I had already heard it, some scary-ish story about some made-up murderer, but I unconsciously scooted closer to Seth on the log anyway. He didn’t seem to mind but for that I was grateful- he was surprisingly warm which kept away the chill of the summer night. By the end of the not-so-scary-story, I was an inch or two away from Seth. I tried to look nonchalant as I got up and stretched, pretending not to notice the short distance between the two of us. It was getting pretty late, though I had no desire to leave, but I searched for Rachel among the driftwood benches around the fire anyway, to tell her that I had to go. “Hey Rach, I gotta go, it’s getting kinda late,” I reluctantly said. “You have to leave so soon?” Seth asked from somewhere behind me. I slowly turned to face the gorgeous boy standing a few feet away. “Yeah, I don’t want my mom to worry,” I halfway turned back to face Rachel, “but I’ll stop by again tomorrow if you’re not up to anything.” “That would be great,” she replied. “I think we still have some catching up to do.” She pulled me into what had to be the millionth hug of the night from her. “See you tomorrow!” I called over my shoulder as I started for the path. I managed to get only a few paces into the tree-lined path when a familiar electric sensation closed around my hand. I gasped slightly as my eyes slowly followed up the length of the muscular arm that had captured my hand. “I thought I’d walk you to your car. I’d hate for you to run into the boogeyman of that lame story,” he joked, still holding my hand, though his presence did make me feel more secure. “I’m glad I wasn’t the only one who found it so stupid. I mean, there’s no such thing as monsters and all that stuff,” I teased, but he seemed to tense slightly, as if he knew better. “If you don’t believe me, you can ask my mom. She was the one who proved that to me when I was four.” He laughed loudly as we walked the rest of the path, still holding hands. We made it back to my little car, a beat up 1994 Toyota Camry, too quickly, but to my delight, Seth stayed while I started the car and rolled down my window. “So, will I see you tomorrow?” he asked, though I bet he already knew the answer. “Mhmm, I’ll be by the Blacks’ sometime tomorrow morning.” “Cool, see you tomorrow,” he called, still not moving away. “Bye,” I said as I backed out of the dirt driveway, waving goodbye to Seth before putting my car into drive and zooming away. Category:Blog posts